Secret Weapons over Neverland
by neverland soldier
Summary: Neverland: World War II Peter Pan 16 & Wendy Darling15 now married with two kids, Jane and Danny, & are Royal Air Force Officers
1. Chapter 1

SECRET WEAPONS OVER NEVERLAND

by

neverland soldier.

Neverland:World War II. Peter Pan ;age forever 16, and Wendy Moira Angela Darling; age forever, 15,

now married, with two kids, Jane & Danny, & in the Royal Air Force.

A crossover between Disney's "Return to Neverland" and the video game of the title of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Prologuge.

On a hot July afternoon over Neverland, 13-year-old Pilot Officer, Jane Pan, daughter of Air-Vice Marshal

Peter Pan and Wing Commander Wendy Darling Pan, performed a Victory roll over Neverland.

Aboard the _Jolly Rodger_Captain James T. Hook, his wife , one-time Special Operations Exect, Evelyn

Townsend, and the rest of the buccaneers watched overhead,

(Billy Jukes): "Who the hell's she's trying to kid?"

Hook, and Evelyn paid no attention to Juke's remark.

Jane landed at the airfield near Hangman's Tree, she taxied down the runway, parked her Spitfire and shut off

the engine. She open the cockpit and climbed down her airplane and walked toward her mother, Wendy,

Jane removed her pilots cap and her goggles. Wendy in her blue dress uniform consist of a blue knee-length skirt,

a white blouse ,a black necktie under a blue coat, showing her Victoria Cross and her Distinguish Service Cross,

she did'nt wear her cap, exposing her brown hair, curls on the back and her blue hair ribbon.(as described in

Disney's _Peter Pan._ Jane and Wendy saw three additional Spitfires landed on the runway.

(Jane): "Reinforcements, Mother?"

(Wendy): "Why don't you cut out the clownin'."

(Jane): "Me, Mother, what did I do?"

(Wendy): "Don't ever let me or your father catches you doing a victory roll over our airfield again!"

(Jane): "Oh, Mother, I did it to impress the Neverlandic civil population."

(Wendy): "Oh, for God's sakes, Jane ,give your brain a chance."

The three Spitfires taxied down the runway and parked. Emergining from one of the planes is Air-Vice Marshal

Peter Pan ,the Commanding Officer, he saw a Lost Boy ,a corporal conversing with Pilot Officer Tootles.

(Peter): "Corporal, Refuel them immedeatily!"

(Corporal): "Yes sir."

he continues talking with Tootles.

(Corporal): "...so then, that codfish, Hook took a swipe at me with his hook, slashing my right arm..."

(Peter): "Corporal, I don't mean with your blood!"

the corporal stopped talking and turn to Pan.

(Peter): "...and rearm them."

(Corporal),saluting enthusiastilly: "Yes Sir!"

TBC.

How is that for a good start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

**Flight Maneveveours & Patrol**

**Peter then walkled to his beloved wife.**

**(Peter) Hi, hon, acting CO?"**

**(Wendy): Oh yeah,... of what?"**

**(Peter): First thing the Nazi bastards attacked us when we tried to land."**

**(Wendy) sighing: "Blimey, tell me about it."**

**the two teenage RAF officers went to their headquarters. Two of the Lost Flyboys, Group**

**Captain Slightly and Major Nibs watch their commanders entered in while they sit in their lawn**

**chairs, the looked at each other & smiled.**

**(Slightly & Nibs): "You could teach monkeys to fly better then that!"**

**as Peter and Wendy entered, their daughter ,Jane walked toward her father.**

**(Jane): "I'm sorry, Daddy, it'll won't happen again."**

**(Peter): "Keep your shirt on, Jane, How many hours on Spits?"**

**(Jane): "7 1/2 hours."**

**(Peter): "Well try to make it 8, before the Jerries have you for breakfast."**

**Peter and Jane then walked outside to their Spitfires already refueled & rearmed.**

**THe Lost Flyboys watched as Peter and Jane climbed aboard their planes.**

**(Slightly): "Spring chicken to shike hawk in one easy lesson."**

**a half hour later, Peter and Jane were airborne.**

**(Peter): Red Leader to Red-3, do you read me, over?"**

**(Jane): Loud and clear, over."**

**(Peter) : Now I want you to take evasive action, Understand?"**

**(Jane): Rodger, Red-3 on-3, Understood."**

**Peter took up higher in the sky, While Jane look down on the magic isle down below.**

**She then looked to the blinding sunlight, and saw Peter dart from it.**

**Jane makes the sound of a machine gun.**

**(Jane): "Rat, tat, tat tat, tan!"**

**Peter then flew by his daughter's right.**

**(Jane): "Hello, Red Leader, I knew you came on my right."**

**( Peter): "Don't look, don't just glance, search for the Nazi bastards, & never fly in a straight**

**line or your'e a dead duck...Now let's try it again."**

**TBC.**

**Thanks for some complements on my story, Well appriciated, more soon.**

**and Faith, Trust & Pixie Dust!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Taking things easy.

Jane did well on maneveours, also no German planes in sight, Peter & Jane returned to base.

At the Canteen Peter, Wendy, Jane and Daniel, and the Lost Flyboys had Earl Grey tea and crumpets, July, 10th is coming up, the anniversary of Peter and Wendy's birth. In Neverland they called it Nowdays instead of birthdays.Also Peter and Wendy talked about going to London for dinner, and meeting Peter's in-laws, Wendy's parents, George and Mary and her brothers, John and Micheal. Peter, Wendy, Jane and Danny hadn't seen the Darling family since the Blitz. Mr. Darling still works in his office at Llyod's of London in

the Lewisham district, Mrs. Darling help in the War effort as a riviter at an aircraft plant, and John and Micheal are in the Royal Navy.

John ,an ensign aboard the battleship _King George V_, and Micheal, an air gunner aboard the aircraft carrier,_ Ark Royal._

(Wendy): "It's been a few years since we last met my family, honey."

(Peter): "I do agree, love."

(Jane): I miss my grandparents and my cousins, too, Mother."

(Wendy): "Wonder if my brothers are on leave this weekend?"

(Daniel): "Me too."

(Peter): "Maybe we'll also go to a Big Band dance and boogie there, hope Major Glenn Miller will be there."

(Wendy): "And Francsis Albert Sinatra as well too."

TBC...

More to come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Had to take some time off, but I'm back!**

**writing this chapter while listening to Super 70's music.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Preparing for Dinner.**

**Wendy is getting dinner ready, she talked to Peter.**

**(Wendy): "Honey, better hunt for some pheasent for dinner tonight."**

**(Peter): "I will love."**

**Peter got his bow and arrow and left Hangman's Tree to hunt in the forest.**

**Meanwhile, Jane is in her room listening to "Inner Sanctum" on the wireless.**

**Peter combed the forest for two hours, till he caught sight of a pheasent**

**he slowly draw his bow, take aim and shoot, the arrow flew and impacted in the bird's breasts.**

**(Peter): "Got it!"**

**Peter returned to Hangman's Tree with the pheasent.**

**Wendy prepares to baked it in the oven, she also fixed a Caeser salad ,neverberries and**

**for a beverage, Earl Grey tea.**

**(Wendy): "While hunting, did you ever catch a glimpse of that old codfish?" **

**(Peter): "Nope, He's probally having dinner aboard the**_Jolly Rodger_**, by the way how's Jane?"**

**(Wendy): "She's listening to "Inner Sanctum"."**

**(Peter): "After dinner, we'll boogie on down to London and jitterbug, Nana II will watch over Jane and Daniel."**

**TBC... more to come!**

**Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Jump, Jive and Wail.

After dinner, Peter and Wendy showered and shampooed their hair, then dried themselves off, then

decide what to wear for the dance, Wendy decided a short sleeve red top, blue jeans and flexible ballet

flat slippers, Peter wore a short sleeved green buttoned shirt, brown pants, white socks and brown laced shoes.

Wendy then put on some VO-5 on her hair then used the curlers for the back part of her hair, brushed

the bangs, and tied her blue hair ribbon, Peter put on some Vitalis on his hair and combed it.

as Peter ented the living room, he smiled at Wendy.

(Peter): "you looked so beautiful, love."

(Wendy): "Thank you, Peter, Ready, to dig that jive?"

(Peter): "You bet!"

Wendy turn to Nana II.

(Wendy): "You take care of Jane and Daniel while were gone."

Nana II barked happlily.

Then Peter and Wendy flew to London.

Upon arrival, they first stopped at the Darling residence: No. 14 Wilson Ave. in Runnymeade.

Wendy knocked on the door. It was Mrs. Darling who opened the door.

(Mrs. Darling): "So nice to see you, dear."

(Wendy ): "Thank you Mother."

(Mrs.Darling): "George, Peter and Wendy's here."

Mr. Darling smiled happilliy to see his daughter and son-in-law.

(Mr. Darling): So, how the war ?"

(Peter) " Had a little setback with those Me 109's,but we came through."

(Wendy): is John and Micheal here?"

( Mr. Darling): "No, they're still on duty at sea."

(Peter): So were going to the Big Band dance, tonight."

(Mrs. Darling): "Oh, how lovely."

(Mr. Darling): "You know ,Mary, the trouble with kids nowadays, It isn't like when you and I,

when we met, we used to do the Michigan Rag."

(Mrs. Darling):"But George, that's was Ragtime in the days of Queen Victoria, the times are a'changin' ."

TBC...

Next chapter, Peter and Wendy will have a great time.

Faith, Trust & Pixie Dust


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

**Jump,Jive and Wail(part 2)**

**I'm back, typing this chapter while listening to Gogi Grant's "The Wayward Wind".**

**Peter and Wendy then took a Metro London double-decker bus from Runnymeade to the Savoy **

**in the West End. it was a hot evening in London, just like in Neverland, only London is more civilized**

**despited the attacks the Germans made against the City.**

**Peter and Wendy arrived** **7:10 PM London War Time, they arrived a few moments early.**

**the signed up, and went to the lounge, seating at a table.**

**A waiter came up to them.**

**(Waiter): "Would you like some champange?"**

**(Peter): No thanks, Two Cokes instead."**

**(Waiter) : "yes sir."**

**the waiter then return with two glasses filled with Coca-Cola, Coca-Cola is Peter and Wendy's**

**favorite soft** **drink.**

**after drinking their Cokes, it soon time to boogie, Major Glen Miller has arrived with the Army **

**Air Force Band, along with Tex Bennike and the Modernaires.**

**When Peter and Wendy danced to **

**their perfection, one thing unusaual, Peter and Wendy jitterbugged in the air, near the**

**ceiling, thanks to some pixie dust.**

**They danced till 1:27AM ,early in the morning, by then ,it's time to go.**

**TBC... more coming soon, Faith, Trust & Pixie Dust**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Concerned**

**Hello, fellow Neverlanders, I'm back hadn't been writing for a little while, but now on with**

**the story.**

**Note: J.M. Barrie & Walt Disney owns Peter Pan, I saw "Apocalypse Now" yesterday, so**

**I writing this chapter as a parody of Opening sequence of "Apocalypse Now", Also**

**Jim Morrisson owns "The End". as I listened to "RADIO VIETNAM" ON LIVE July, 9, 1943.**

**Jane's POV.**

**While my parents were in London, I laying on my bed in my room in Hangman's Tree **

**thinking, thinking about the War against Hitler in Europe.**

**(Opening sequrnce of "THE END" by the Doors began.)**

**I visualized the air battle between P-51 Mustang against Messerschimtt Me109's as B-17's **

**bombed Berlin.**

**(Jim Morrison): **_"This is the end_

_Beautiful friend_

_this is the end_

_my only friend,the end_

_Of elababorate plans,the end_

_of everything that stands,the end_

_No safety or surprise, the end_

_I'll never look into your eye, again_

_Can you picture, what will be,_

_so limitless and free_

_Desperatly in need...in a stranger's hand..._

_in a...desperate land._

**(Sounds of Messerschitt 109's diving on the Flying Fortesses aling with the melody)**

**I looked up to the ceiling fan in my room.**

**(Jim Morrisson):**_ Lost in a Roman wilderensss of pain_

_and all the children are insane..._

_all the children are insane_

_waiting for the summer's rain._

**I got off the bed and looked out the window to the jungle.**

**Europe...crumbs!... we're still fighting in Europe for four years now.**

**Every time my parents and I wake to being back in the jungle here in Neverland.**

**When my parents and I came back to London after our first tour of duty, it was a lot worse...**

**I wake up and there be nothing.**

**I hardly said a word to my grandparents and Uncles John and Micheal.**

**When my parents and I were here, we wished we were there,**

**When we were there, I was thinking of me and my parents getting back into the jungle.**

**When my parent will return, we'll be waiting for a mission...getting softer.**

**Every moment I feel about I was getting weaker... and somewhere in Europe Jerry waits in the **

**forest getting stronger.**

**Every moment I could feel the walls moving in closer.**

**I praticed my martal arts movements.**

**(Jane): Heeeeyah! come on come on, yaeh too heeeeeyah, yah! yah too yah come on**

**yaeh all righhhhht."**

**I looked at myself on the mirror, my hand clenched into a fist and I land my fist into the mirror breaking it.**

**I feel the pain in my hand, I kised my hand and I noticed it was bleeding.**

**(Jim Morrisson):**_Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill._

**I was worried about Daddy and Mother.**

**TBC...Well, Jane is concernd for her parents, Peter and Wendy. more coming up...Please read & review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Baby Blitz

Hello, fellow Neverlanders, In this chapter the Nazi Luftwaffe launched a nunscence raid on London.

Author's POV

Peter and Wendy were strolling down the streets of London, back toward the Darling Residence

pausing a time to embrace and kiss each other.

(Wendy):" I love you with all my heart, dear husband."

(Peter): "I love you too, My Wendy Lady."

They French kissed on the lips, the City of London had been under a blackout since 1940, a few people

passed by.

(Wendy): "Peter, honey ,do you think Jane and Daniel is all right, I mean what if that ol'codfish Captain

Hook might kidnap them?"

(Peter): "Don't worry, Wendy, the Lost Flyboys will gaurd while we're away,Love."

Just then the air raid siren blared..

(Wendy): "Oh my Gosh!"

(Peter): "Those bloody Jerries are launching another nunscence raid, again."

Quickly Peter and Wendy dashed down the streets toward the Darling residence.

they arrived at 660 W. Wilson and went into the Morrison shelter near the house.

Wendy closed the door behind her and Peter.

(Mrs.Darling): "Peter, Wendy, Thank God you've made it!"

Over London, 100 Junker Ju-88's unleased their bombs on the City.

Mrs. Darling hugged Peter and Wendy. Mr. Darling was in the shelter too. the drones of the Ju-88's

are overhead. Peter indified the sound.

(Peter): Junker Ju-88's."

(Mr. Darling) :"They been launching minor raids since last year."

They stayed in the shelter until the All-Clear was given.

When they left the shelter and headed to the house ,it was morning, the sun was rising.

TBC... a sample of what is soon going to come in Neverland. Please read & review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello fellow Neverlanders, And especially to you, Golden Pheonix Queen, I love your comments

on Peter Pan and Wendy as WWII vetrans, well appreciated.

**Chapter 10:**

**A Birthday Surprise.**

**Upon reaching the house, Peter, Wendy and Wendy's parents found the house is unscathed.**

**the entered the back door overlooking the garden, into the kitchen.**

**(Mr. Darling): " Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday, Peter and Wendy."**

**(Peter and Wendy): "Thank you, Father."**

**Mr. Darling gave Peter and Wendy a present. It was a portible radio(wireless, in British/**

**Neverlandic terms) with earphones ,with AM/FM dial and a flashlinght, and a wallet. Then **

**Mr. Darling handed them a big package, it was a phonograph, with AM/FM radio.**

**(Peter): "Thank you, Wendy and I appriciated."**

**Peter and Wendy went upstairs to the old Nursery, it was there that Peter and Wendy met,**

**years ago. It had been re-arranged as a guest room where they will sleep during their visit **

**in London ,like this time.**

**(Peter): "Seems like old times, love."**

**(Wendy): "All those memories."**

**Just then Mrs. Darling enter the room.**

**(Mrs. Darling): "Peter, there a phone call for you."**

**(Peter ): "I'll be right down."**

**Peter and Wendy went downstairs to the living room, Peter picked up the phone.**

**(Peter): "Hello?"**

**(Winston Churchill): "Happy Birthday, Air-Vice Mashal Pan."**

**(Peter): "Oh my God," Peter turn to Wendy and her mother.**

**"It's the Prime Minister."**

**Wendy mouth dropped down in bewilderment.**

**Peter then speaks on the phone.**

**(Peter): "Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister."**

**(Churchill): " Peter, I got a birthday surprise for you."**

**(Peter): "Lay it down me, Sir."**

**(Churchill): "Today, American, British and Neverlandic troops landed in Sicily."**

**(Peter): "That's marvalous."**

**(Churchill): "I recieved word from General Eisenhower, that you, Wendy and your daughter,**

**Jane and your Lost Flyboys are going to be on assignment, there."**

**(Peter): "We'll be there,Sir."**

**TBC... Wow! a new mission for our heroes, there will be some action in the next chapter.**

**Please read & review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Captain Hook's next plot.**

**Two days later aboard the "**_Jolly Rodger_**" in Pirate's Cove, the pirates were singing:**

**(Pirates):"**Oh, A pirate's life is a wonderful life,of being to be,

In the need of a buccaneer, then a life of a pirate is for me, Oh! A life of a pirate for me.**" Hook's first-mate, Mr. Smee and his wife Evelyn Townsend **

**Hook bringing shaving utensils for James T. Hook.**

**(Smee): "Good morning ,men."**

**(Jack von Sparrow)holding a pistol to them:"And what's so good morning, about it, Mr. Smee, Here we are gathering**

**barnicles, while the Captain plays Ring-around-the-roses with Peter, Wendy and Jane Pan when we should be raiding merchant ships, so tell the Captain we're weary." the rest of the crew gazed a stern look at Sparrow, Mr. Smee stuck his tongue at Sparrow, then he and Evelyn continues toward the Captain's cabin.**

**At his Cabin, James T. Hook, while smoking two cigars with a double cigar holder was studying a map of Neverland.**

**(Hook): "Blast that Peter & Wendy Pan, had they hadn't gone to London,I would trap them in their lair, but how am I going to lure them back?"**

**(Smee): Good morning ,Captain..."**

**(Hook): " I'VE GOT IT, Smee, Jane Pan!"**

**(Smee) nervously:"J-J-J-J-Jane Pan, Peter and Wendy's daughter?"**

**(Hook): "Of course, I should have thought about that earlier."**

**(Evelyn): "Er, begging the Captain's pardon, but She's my 2nd cousin to my cousin, Wendy.**

**(Hook): " Great Scott, Your'e right, Dear wife, I realized that you're the cousin to errrr, my Red Handed Jill."**

**(Evelyn): "Even though you want to get rid of Pan, promise you would not harm my cousin."**

**(Hook): "My dear Evelyn, your husband, Captain James T. Hook always give my word!"**

**(Evelyn): "Promise, James?"**

**(Hook) "I always keep my word."**

**(Evelyn): "Even though you knew Peter Pan's hideout, What if Hitler might find out ?"**

**(Hook) sneering: "If that bloodthirsty guttersnipe of a tyrannosaurus rex, Schickelgruber ever dares to steal my revenge,**

**I'll slice him up to ribbons, just as I'll do it to Pan!"**

**(Evelyn): "Well, how about to use Jane as a bargaining chip for a truce between you and Peter?"**

**(Hook): You mean that my enemy could be an ally to fight that tyrannical monster?"**

**(Evelyn): "Presiscly."**

**TBC... What a tricky pirate, that old codfish is, at least Hook hated Hitler much as Pan does.**

**More coming soon. Nat Bauer, This is where "Fallen Embers" leaves off.Please Read & Review.**

**"A Pirate's Life" is a song from Disney's Peter Pan.**

**Faith, Trust, & Pixie Dust!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Rowing Ashore**

**I'm back fellow Neverlanders, it's been a week since I wrote the last chapter, Captain James T. Hook is plotting to **

**kidnap Jane in order to force a temporary truce between him and his rival, Peter, in order to fight Adolf Hitler.**

**while Hook and some of his crew are going to go ashore to abduct Peter and Wendy's daughter, unknown to Hook,**

**one of his crew members is a traitor, a Nazi fifth coulumnist, who secretly going to betray Hook and Pan altoghther,**

**who is he?**

**(Hook): "Smee, Pipe up the crew!"**

**(Smee): Aye,aye, Cap'n, uh, pipe up the crew, uh, pipe up the crew," he blows his bosain whistle,"All hands on deck,**

**All hands on deck!"**

**the pirates running up the deck.**

**(Hook): "Look alive, yer swabs!"**

**the pirates stood attention, as Hook paced the deck.**

**(Hook): "Today ,were going to kidnap Jane Pan and use her as a bargianing chip to negotiate a truce between**

**us and that boy, Pan, in order to fight the Jerries to defend Neverland against a possible blitzkreig by that monster,**

**that scumbag, Shickelgruber."**

**(Starkey): "But Cap'n, wer're no match against the Germans, Germany has ten times the ships that we have, **

**they even had a hundred battllions to every one of ours , our weapons are obsolete, we get slaughtered like flies."**

**(Hook): "Mr. Starkey, didn't you that before we became pirates, we were in the Royal Navy fighting the Germans in the last war?"**

**(Starkey): "You mean the so-called War to end Wars:1914-1918?"**

**(Hook): "Aye, we fought the Kaiser's Imperial Fleet in Jutland, 1916, Remember?"**

**(Starkey):"Great Barnicles, You're right Cap'n, all of us...except Sparrow, he was'nt with us, he was just a boy...**

**living in...Breman, then."**

**Sparrow gave a hidden smirk when he was mentioned.**

**(Hook): "So, we hereby going to put aside the squabble between me and PeterPan, because this is a time of**

**national peril."**

**Sparrow thought: That's what he thinks.**

**(Hook): "Now, Smee, Starkey, Mason, Ceeco will row ashore to kidnap Jane, and I don't any harm done to her,**

**UNDERSTAND?"**

**(Pirates): "AYE, CAP'N!"**

**(Hook): "And Cookson, my wife Evelyln and Sparrow will stay aboard, till we return with Jane."**

**TBC... more coming soon.**

**Faith Trust & Pixie Dust!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I've had,nt written for a year , but I'm Baaaaaack! And with a new chapter, Hope my readers are still here.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Belated Birthday Bash and Family Reunion.**

**Wendy's POV.**

**We then went to the kitchen, where Mother was fixing breakfast and Father was reading the **_**London Gazette**_

**(Mrs. Darling): Guess what? Dear, your brothers are off duty so they'll attend your and your husband's birthday."**

**(Wendy): "Wonderful, I say, Peter , Did you hear that?, John and Micheal is coming over."**

**Peter was very happy.**

**(Peter): "Jolly Good!"**

**(Mr. Darling): "So,What's your next assignment for you and Peter?"**

**(Wendy): "Well, Father, we will be sent to Sicily to fight the Axis Powers there, General Dwight D. Eisenhower will be waiting for us."**

**(Mr. Darling): "I see, the "soft underbelly" of Hitler's Fortress Europe."**

**We had bangers and eggs ,waffles and morning tea. Then we went upstair to what was once the old Nursery. We turned on the wireless to Capital Disney, AM 1110,"Your Music, Your Way".We listen to "High School Musical's" "Together",**

**Among the singers were Vanessia Hudgons and Corbin Blue. Of course our favorite singer is Hanna Montana who is a Lost Girl among Peter and mine's squadron in the RAF.**

**By the way, a little secret to tell you, our daughter ,Jane was taking voice lessons, so she'll be a Capital Disney pop star too.**

**We then looked out the window, we saw smoke rising from the areas in London where the Nazi Luftwaffe bombed last night. Luckily, the London Fire Service put most of the fires out.**

**Tonight after the party , Peter and I will go to Recreation Class at Atlantic Park by the City of Runnymeade Park and Recreation Department, since this is Wednesday, we go there every Wednesday, except when we're on duty.**

**TBC.**

**More coming up, Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello fellow Neverlanders, I have another chappie , it's the conclusion to the previous chapter. Peter and Wendy will meet Wendy's brothers since the previous year

A word of caution this chappie may have some Peter/Wendy fluff ,since it's a romance story as well as WWII action.

Chapter 14: Belated Birthday and Family Reunion(part 2).

By 10:54 A.M. London War Time, Peter and I were still listening to Capital Disney,when we heard a truck rolling up down our street, we peered out the window ,it was a Royal Navy truck.

(Seaman):" Ok, Ensign and Seaman 1st Class Darling, your home."

Two young Royal Navy sailors emerge from the truck. I immedietaly I recognize them.

(Wendy): "John? Micheal?"

We hurried downstairs to the front door, I called them.

(Wendy):" John!, Micheal!"

My brothers turned toward peter and I.

(John): Oh my God!, Peter ,Wendy!"

We ran toward each other , hugged each other.

(Wendy): "Oh, John, Micheal We miss you."

(Micheal): "We miss you and Peter too, Sis."

Just then my parents showed up.

(Mr.Darling): "Just in time, Lunch is served."

We had Fettccichini and Pepperonini pizza, that Mother fixed in the kitchen.

After lunch, we told my parents and my brothers Peter and I need some privacy, upstairs, my parents remind my brther not to bother us for an hour, because Peter and I did'nt have some intimacy for a while, after since married to Peter, I experience our physical, or should I say sexual relationship, in which Peter and I dearly love..

As we went upstairs I asked:

(Wendy): "Did you bring your rubber, love?"

(Peter): "Always, my beautiful Wendy bird."

TBC. More coming soon. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello fellow Neverlanders, Here's another chappie on my Peter Pan WWII story.

Chapter 15:

Seems like Old times, or is it?

Peter's POV

After making love,Wendy and I then washed up, and went down to the kitchen, John and Micheal told us, that they're assisgned to Sicily around the same time we are, that mean Wendy , her bothers, the Lost Children and I are concentrating on the Italian front as a team. That evening We had a swell birthday party, had carrot cake and a vanilla ice cream sundae after dinner. And we had presents.

Two days later, Wendy and I said good bye to her parents, and said to John and Micheal to see them on the Front:DUTY CALLS. As we returning to Neverland, I thought about that ol' codfish, Captain James T. Hook.

As we neared the island, we pearched on a cloud over looking the "JOLLY RODGER" we heared Hook saying to his crew:

(HOOK): "How wonderful that we would use a bargaining chip for a truce in order to fight that fiendish bloodthirusty guttersnipe, Schickelgruber, Now men, who the most famous buccaneer that ever sailed the North Atlantic?"

Smee thought it over.

(SMEE): "Er, ah…Blackbreard?"

Hook gave a strern look at his First Mate and clobbered him with the back of his hook,WHAM!

He then looked at the rest of his crew, the pirates thought about it and then said:

(PIRATES) "HOOK!,HOOK! HOOK!" then they started to sing:

"_We worked for many a thief, we plunder for many a crook, but none of them is elegant as the Elegant Captain Hook, The world's most famous crook."_

_Then to everyone's surprise, Jack Sparrow all of a sudden gave the Nazi salute and sang:_

_(JACK SPARROW, singing in German):"Raise the banner, the columns are closed tightly,_

_the SA marches with a peaceful strong step, Comrades shot by the Red Front and Reactionares,march in spirit together in our columns,Comades shot by the Red Front and Reactionaries…"_

_(HOOK):SPARROW!"_

_Jack Sparrow lost his balance and landed on the deck seat first. He quickly got up and saluted to Hook with a sailor salute.._

_(JACK SPARROW):"Yes, Captain?"_

_Hook strode up to Jack Sparrow and grabbed him by the shirt with his hook._

_(HOOK): "I don't want to hear that filthy infernal Nazi scum anthom,again Sparrow.IS THAT CLEAR!?"_

_(SPARROW): Aye aye Captain!"_

_(Wendy): "What has gotten into one of the Captain's crew, Peter?"_

_(Peter): "I don't know."_

_More coming sooon. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust!_

The Elegant Captain Hook is from Disney's Peter Pan,

Horst Wessel Lied is the Nazi Party Anthem.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's another chappie.

Chapter 16:

Captain Hook gave his word to Peter

Wendy and I decide to investigate. We flew down to the "Jolly Rodger" Wendy and I gave a rooster crow that drew attention to the pirates as I slice a rip in the main sail with my dagger.

(Peter): "Did you miss us, Captain?"

(Hook): "Fire the Long Tom, Smee."

(Smee) "Whatever you say, Captain," then to the crew,"You heard the Captain, Fire at will."

The fired their cannon on us, but Wendy and I dodged the cannonballs.

(Wendy)giggling : "You should aim better than that."

The pirates fired again, again we dodged, the cannonball ripped a hole in the mainsail, they fired again, and again we dodge them, the cannonball landed on the rigging and like a slingshot catipulted back, knocking the pirate crew like bowling pins. 

(Peter): Three strikes, you're out."

That ol' codfish put his hand on his head and slid it down his face as he sighed, then he said calmly to us:

(Hook):"Come down here, children, I got a proposition for you two."

(Wendy): "Oh really, and may we ask why?"

(Hook): "Call it a token of my regrets, you see we have something of interest."

(Wendy): "Aw, you should'nt have."

(Hook): "You see, we have someone of yours."

(Peter):"Who?"

(Hook), showing them their daughter, Jane tied to the mast:"We've have your daughter, Jane Pan."

Wendy and I grew pale with shock.

(Peter and Wendy) in unision: "JANE?"

(Wendy): Let our daughter go, you scoundrel!"

(Peter):"And you better not harm her!"

(Hook): "I will let her go on condition that we call a truce so that we will defeat that scum, Hitler."

(Wendy): "You've got to be kidding."

(Hook): "Madame, Captain Hook always has giving his word, not to harm her, and to prove it, I'm verifying it ."

Hook then took out a piece of paper and his quill pen, writes it as he is saying:

(Hook): "I, Captain James T. Hook, Captain of the "JOLLY RODGER", pledged on this day.."

he licked thye front end of the pen, then continued:

"on this day:the Thirteenth, of July , in the year of our Lord: Nineteen-Hundred and Forty-three, do hereby declared a truce between us to defend Neverland in this time of national peril and to hereby decare war on the diabolical German Third Reich and to the best ability, refurred you an ally together with Franklin D. Roosevelt, Winston S. Churchill and Joesph Stalin, proclaim a great crusade against totalalitarianism."

He the show the document to me and Wendy.

(Wendy): "This time, he's serious, he hated Hitler, much as we do."

I too am convinced.

(Peter): "All right, Hook, we agreed." 

(Hook):"I may be a pirate, but I'm also a gentleman, and when we win this war, maybe my crew and I might decide an honest life, maybe re-join the Royal Navy."

(Peter): "And promise to leave Neverland and never come back?"

(Hook) "You have my word, Pan." He then summons the crew.

"Release Jane." The pirates released Jane, and the Codfish and I signed the treaty,

Wendy, Jane and I flew back to the airfield., so that we and the Lost Children be prepared to take part in the Sicillien campgain in the War in Europe, when General Ike will be waiting for us, to address our next mission.

More to come soon,

FAITH, TRUST AND PIXIE DUST.

Hope my readers are still there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello fellow Neverlanders, I know you're waiting for the next chapter, Well, the wait is over, Here's another chappie.**

**Chapter 17:**

**A rest before the next mission.**

**Wendy & I soon arrived at my underground hideout at Hangman's Tree, the Lost Boys &Girls are at ease when we arrived.**

**(Peter): "Tenhunt!"**

**the Lost Boys & Girls stood at attention.**

**(Peter): "Sound Off!"**

**One by one they gave their names in salute.**

**(Nibs):"Nibs."**

**(Slightly):"Slightly."  
(Tootles):"Tootles."**

**(The Raccoon Twins): in unison:" The Twins."**

**(Hanna Montana): "Hanna Montana."**

**(Cubby): sighed :" Cubby."**

**(Pink): "And Pink."**

**(Peter): "All right, You get some rest, General Ike, informs us our next mission is Sicily, Remember, We got a job to do."**

**(Lost Boys & Girls):" Yes Sir!"**

**(Peter): "Dismiss!"**

**Wendy, in the mean time bandaged Jane's right hand, in which she cut her hand on the mirror before Hook kidnap her, earlier.**

**It is now 1041 hours, Neverland War time.**

**Wendy & I looked into our photo album, We looked at some pictures of Wendy & I when we were in Santa Barbara, California, during the Roaring 20's. We remembered when we flew to a district called Carpinteria, south of Santa Barbara, & north of Ventura. We met our old friend, then future President, Franklin D. Roosevelt. there. FDR say, when he'll become President, he will build a Western White House there in Carp. Wendy, FDR & I had been interviewed on 99.9 FM KTYD, in SB.**

**We sang "Backstreet Girl" at KTYD, Wendy, FDR & I didn't know that in two decades, that song become very popular by Mick Jagger and the Rolling Stones from our homelands. Also while we were in Carpinteria, a Traveling medicine show truck arrived from Oxnard. There was a orphan girl named Annie, and her dog Sandy, a fox named Professor Waldo Wigglesworth, a bugle blowing bear named Filmore and a green frog named Hoppity Hooper, they were selling Wigglesworth's Indian Guide Exicler.**

**Wonder, what they're doing now?**

**Author's note: I add that on this chapter, ' cause I was in Santa Barbara & Carpinteria, in the early 80,s.**

**More coming soon .**

**Faith,Trust & Pixie Dust!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Jam Session.

To destiny's sweet melody: Thank 's for suggesting some 40's slang that will be helpful.

While I'm writing this chapter, I'm listening to 88.1 FM KKJZ for some jazz, swing & blues, which is very popular in the 40's. In this chapter, Peter, Wendy, Jane, Pink & Hanna Montana when not in combat, fighting the Axis Powers, They will entertain the troops as "The Peter Pan Jazz Quintet". They're practicing in a "jam session"(which is a 40's slang term meaning rehearsal.) Peter will be on trumpet, guitar, and of course, his pan pipes as well as vocals, Wendy will be on piano , organ & vocals. Pink will be on saxophone & vocals, Hanna Montana will be on trombone & xylophone & vocals & Jane will be on the drums & vocals. For their BSA tour. (BSA is the British-Neverlandic version of the USO.) Maybe they'll meet other jazz greats, like, Glenn Miller, Duke Ellington, Count Basie , B.B. King, Louis Jordan & others. They'll be, what to be called "Hep".-hip, or with it.

On with the story:

For the rest of the evening, Peter ,Wendy , Jane, Pink & Hanna Montana are doing their jam session. Because, Jazz, Swing & Blues is where it's at.

One blues song they did is: Midnight Train Howlin', with Hanna Montana & Jane on vocals. Peter on slide guitar, Wendy on organ,& Jane on drums.

Another one is: Aie'nt no bread in the Breadbox, with Peter & Wendy, doing the vocals.

Still another one composed by Muddy Waters is :Who do you trust?, with again Peter & Wendy on vocals.

More to come soon.

FAITH,TRUST & PIXIE DUST!

To destiny's sweet melody: check on KKJZ on & see some new ideas Peter, Wendy, Jane , Pink, & Hanna Montana, for BSA concerts.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Duty Calls

Hello fellow Neverlanders, Here's another chappie.

Jane's POV.

One Morning ,I think , it's the morning of July, 17, 1943, I was sleeping in bed in my nightgown & socks, I didn't know I overslept, I didn't hear the bugle blowing the revele.

It was perhaps 07:00 hrs. when I hear Mother screaming at me:

(Wendy): "PILOT OFFICER JANE PAN!!!!"

I jumped out of bed & saluted.

(Jane): "Yes, Mother!"

(Wendy): "All right, Jane, Explain your actions."

(Jane):"Sorry, I didn't hear the bugle."

(Wendy):"All right, Maggot, How come everyone else are at roll call in uniform & you are still in your nightgown & socks?"

(Jane): "I didn't know I overslept, Maam."

(Wendy): "Cut out the "Maam", I'm your mother, Now give me 30 push-ups!"

I did.

(Wendy): "Now shower, get into uniform, put your make up & lipstick on & brush your hair, NOW!"

(Jane):" Yes, Mother!"

Later, I'm in uniform reporting for duty.

Father, Mother, & the Lost Flychildren were present.

(Peter):"About bloody time, Jane, I would have put you on KP!"

(Jane):"It won't happen again, Daddy!"

(Wendy): "See if you don't, Remember, this is the Air Force!"

You know how it is being in a military family, but then when you're fighting the Nazis, Duty Calls!, especially when you're doing your part for Great Britain & Neverland & His Majesty, King George VI.

And one thing for sure, We are sure Hitler will never win, as long there is Faith, Trust, & Pixie Dust! I owe it to my parents, they taught me this.

Father then turn to a corporal.

(Peter): "Are all our Spitfires refueled & rearmed, Corporal?"

(Corporal)saluting :"Yes, Sir!"

As for our musical instruments, are aboard a C-47 Dakota transport, bound to Sicily, to an Allied air base, which will be our base of operations, We didn't have enough fuel to get to Sicily, but we have something that the Jerries didn't have in order to conserve fuel: Pixie Dust, Thank God for that!

More coming soon.

FAITH, TRUST & PIXIE DUST! Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**On Their Way.**

**Hello fellow Neverlanders, I glad to thank you for your reviews, I'm deeply appreciated. So here's another chappie.**

**We got into our pilots outfit, then put on our life preservers, in case we land in the water, then we climbed into out Spitfires, as I put on my goggles ,Tinkerbell flew to my side. She communicated to me in pixie language.**

**(Jane): " Yes, Tink, it's going to be a long and hard road & risky, but we'll be ready for anything."**

**I then closed the canopy.**

**(Peter):"Contact!"**

**We then started up our engines, the propellers started to spin, soon we taxied down the runway till we get into position to take off.**

**(Peter): "Lost Squadron to Tower, Request permission to take off."**

**Radio operator in the Control Tower:" Go ahead, Peter, you're cleared for takeoff,& Good Luck."**

**We then moved down the runway, fast and then we are airborne.**

**We then raised our landing gears, then we took a "last" look at Neverland.**

**I said to myself:**

**(Jane): "Hope we'll come back, God willing."**

**The sky is hazy and cold, as we reach 10,000 feet we put on our oxygen masks on.**

**As we flew over the North Atlantic, I hear Mother said:**

**(Wendy):"Peter, Is it possible, there maybe a U-boat lurking by?"**

**(Peter): "It's possible, Wendy."**

**(Wendy): "Well, I an concerned that Captain James T. Hook and his crew should keep an eye if one shows up."**

**I too thought about what if, in the worst case scenario, If one of Admiral Doneitz's subs would spot the "JOLLY RODGER". I also thought of Mother's cousin, Evelyn Townsend Hook, She had the same feeling we have. And yet I 'm being suspicious of one of Hook's crewmembers, Jack Sparrow.**

**By 12:43hrs, we right over the central North Atlantic, I then sang a song:**

**(Jane)singing:" I am not a not a child now, I can take care of myself, I mustn't let them down now, Mustn't let them see me cry, I'm fine, I'm fine.**

**I'm too tired to listen, I'm too old to believe all those childish stories, there is no such thing as faith or trust & pixie dust.**

**I try, but it's so hard to believe, I try, but I can't see what you see, I try, I try, I try.**

**My whole world is changing, I don't know where to turn, I can't leave you waiting,**

**But I can't stay & watch The City, burn, watch it burn,**

'**Cause I try, but it's so hard to believe, I try, but I can't see what you see,**

**I try, I try.**

**I try & try to understand, the distance in between, the love I feel, the things I fear,**

**& every single dream.**

**I can finally see it, Now I had to believe, All those precious stories, All the world is made up of Faith, & Trust & Pixie Dust. So, I'll try, 'cause I finally believe, I'll try,**

'**cause I see what you see. I'll try, I'll try, I will try, I'll try---to fly."**

**(Hanna Montana):"Hey Jane!, where did you learned that song, I like it!"**

**(Pink): "So do I!"**

**(Jane): " I made it, It's about my personal reflection."**

**More coming soon, Faith, Trust & Pixie Dust!**

**I'll Try is from Disney's WWII movie: "Return to Neverland". Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Flying at ease.**

**Hello fellow Neverlanders, I'm back & ready with another chapter, As I'm writing this, I'm listening to "Surfin' the 70's on BBC Radio Stoke on the internet.**

**To destiny's sweet music: Thanx for your review, I'm very appreciated, Here's another chappie.**

**Peter's POV**

**As we flew over the North Atlantic , the sky is overcast, we may be approaching towards a storm.**

**(Peter): "We may going to be drenched a bit, chaps, but hang on."**

**(Jane): "We will, Daddy."**

**(Wendy): "That's our girl."**

**We signaled a message to a Royal Navy, destroyer, for a weather report, the reply was that a gale was brewing off the western Irish coast. Me, Wendy, Jane, Pink, Hanna Montana & the Lost Boys, then singing "Dancing Queen" that was later become a hit by a Swedish group called Abba.**

**We then turned our radio beam to BBC Radio Stoke for some music to ease our minds as we flew through the storm, It turned out to be a weak gale, the winds are not strong enough to toss our Spitfires around, we are very fortunate. Tinkerbell's light guides us through the dark anvil-top clouds. On the wireless(Radio) ,the Carpenters are singing "Close to You", Wendy & I remembered this love song from'39. before the War broke out on 9-1-39, when Hitler marched into Poland. As we emerge out of the storm into the bright sunlight,I give the order:**

**(Peter):"Ok, cut the engines…." We cut our engines, then I said to Tink.**

"…**.Ok, Tink, sprinkle some pixie dust." Tink gave the military salute & scattered pixie dust on our Spitfires, as we think of wonderful thoughts. At the same time we heard, an English band called "Supertramp", playing the song "Dream on". on the wireless.**

**More coming soon.**

**Have to admit, this is a short chapter, Some of you wonder, when will the military combat action will come? It will come soon, so be patient.**

**FAITH, TRUST & PIXIE DUST!**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews, Here's another chappie, this is where the two Axis leaders, Adolph Hitler & his stooge, Benito Mussolini, comes in…also my roommate suggests what would it will be like if cable TV news were around during WWII, so Tom Brokow, MSNBC's anchorman comes to interview Peter, Wendy & Jane.

Chapter 22:

The Calm before the Storm.

Author's POV.

As the Lost Flychildren, rounds the coasts of Spain & Portugal, toward Allied liberated North Africa, Peter, Wendy & Jane didn't know in the frontlines of Sicily, a German-Italian army and air force division were being assembled to push the Allies off the island of Sicily led by none other than the coldblooded of coldbloods, Adolf Hitler.

(Mussolini): "Correction, it's a me, Benito Mussolini, Il Duce de Italia, the toadie of toadies."

A hand holding a monkey wrench clobbered Mussolini on the head, WHAM!, stars ring around his head, Mussolini put his right hand on his head, while his left hand thumbs to his left and said:

(Mussolini): "That's the Fuhrer."

(Hitler): "Pay attention to your military tactics, Duce, This time we have a plan to defeat that 16-year old British Air-Vice Marshall, Peter Pan, If you want to do things right, Improve your military tactics, I always say."

(Mussolini):"And you know what I always say?" Hitler clobbered Mussolini again with his monkey wrench, WHAM! Then Mussolini said: "Oooooch! That's what I a always say."

(Hitler): "Und now, compare to that scum of the earth, Captain James T. Hook, you'll see how a real schlameal will beat that boy."

A German Whermacht (Army) soldier handed a message to Hitler . (soldier): "Message, from Agent Jack Sparrow aboard the ,Yech!, "Jolly Rodger", Mien Fuhrer."

(Hiler): "Gott und Himmel!, Peter Pan & his arch-nemesis, Captain Hook has teamed up against me, I think I'm going to be sick."

(Mussolini): "Don't forget, O Mighty Fuhrer, Captain Hook is still being followed by that crocodile that swolled that alarm clock, that goes tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock…..:"Just then came a plop-plop sound from off the Sicilian coast rhymed to the song:"Never smile at a crocodile", Hitler's face grew pale as look out to sea, a tentacle emerged from the water, then another, and another and still another ,an orange octopus emerged from the water, eyeing on Hitler, and licking his chops, viewing Hitler as a sardine.

Hitler jumped on to Mussolini's arms.

(Hitler): DUCE!!, Don't let him get me, please don't let him get me!" Mussolini lowered his ally to the ground then walked toward the beach.

(Mussolini): "Shame on a you, scaring the Fuhrer, now begone & take a your arms with a you." The Octopus spit sea water on the Italian dictator's face.

(Mussolini): "Mama mia, At least the crocodile that goes after Hook, has manners." The Octopus then slid beneath the waves & out of sight.

(Hitler) "This is all Peter Pan's fault. Duce, get this message to Field Marshall Kesserling, tell him we'll be ready to welcome that Jewboy here in Sicily.

(Mussolini): "Yes!, O Mighty Fuhrer." Then he sings as went on his way:

"_Oh, Here we go with another plan to capture Peter Pan, Adolf Hitler, is such a brilliant man, and he fumblely bumblely again."_

**Hitler again clobbered Mussolini again with his monkey wrench.**

**(Mussolini): "Sheeeeeeech! What long arms the Fuhrer has!"**

**More coming soon.**

**FAITH,TRUST & PIXIE DUST!**

**Never Smile at a Crocodile is from Disney's Peter Pan.**

**Here we go Another Plan is from Disney's Return to Neverland, with some modifications.**


	23. Chapter 23

Authour's note: Sorry I've haven't written lately, but I'm back with another chappie.

Chapter 23:

Hardwork and Horseplay.

(Peter Pan's POV)

We arrived at an Allied airbase, in North Africa overlooking toward Sicily, Generals Dwight David Eisenhower was present, so was General Omar Bradly, both US Army commanders, and so is an old friend and comrade of mine and Wendy's,General Curtiss LeMay, USAAF, As we stepped out of ou Spitfies, the the american generals saluted us, Wendy, Jane, the Lost Flychildren and I returned the salute.

(General Ike): " Welcome to North Africa, Air Vice-Marshal Pan."

(Peter): "Good to see you, Sir."

(General LeMay): "Good to see you two,Old friends."

(Peter): "Likewise. General LeMay."

(Wendy): "Long time since Peter and I are attaches quite awhile."

Wendy & I knew General LeMay since the Roaring 20's, we were RAF military attaches visiting the Colonies across the pond when we watched General Billy Mitchell demonstrates the superiority of air power. By bombing captured German warships from the last war, At first Lemay had some doubts, but Wendy and I knew air power will become the dominate force, in defending Great Britain & Neverland, Wendy & I were newlyweds then. We learned that Allied troops have gain a foothold on the Siciliean beaches but were pinned downed by German and Italian army units under Field Marshal Albert Kessering.

(General Curtiss LeMay): "Do you and Wing Commander Wendy Darling Pan knew this Luftwaffe Field Marshal?"

(Peter): " Yes, Our Lost Squadron, fought his squadron of Heinkel He111's in the Battle of Britain, three years ago."

(LeMay): "Oh!, so you've fought that s-o-b ,eh, Pan?"

(Peter):"Yes, I'm surprised I would have to deal with him, again."

The next day, we took the day off as my squadron ,together with some other RAF officers played a game of American football with LeMay's men, I did kind of reminds me and my squadron of rugby, with a few differences. If ESPNews was around during the War, it would be a really big differnce, We won the game,28-14. General LeMay congratulates me that I am very atheletic. What else for a 16-year-old who never grows up?

More coming up soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Tom Brokaw interviews Jane.

Yesterday, been watching MSNBC on Hurricane Ike & the day before I watched my DVD of Tom Brokaw's"1968" so I thought, what it be like if MSNBC cable news was around during WWII so this is how Anchorman Tom Brokaw, together with Chris Matthews & Keith Obermann inverviews Peter & Wendy's daughter, Jane.

Jane'sPOV.

After Daddy played American football with his comrade, General Curtiss LeMay's team, an American GI came to me and said:

(American soldier): Excuse me, Pilot Officer Jan Pan ,but Tom Brokaw, Chris Matthews & Keith Oberman of MSNBC likes to interview you."

(Jane): "I'll have to ask my parents, first." I then ask them.

(Peter):"That'll be great!, Guess you'll be playing Hardball."

(Wendy): Sure, Your father & I also watched MSNBC too."

I then walked down to the MSNBC news van, since MSNBC is the cable new network of NBC, the National Brodcasting Corperation, there was Mr. Brokaw, Mr. Matthews & Mr. Oberman, they told me I'm going to be on the cable tele in the Colonies across the pond, so first I have to apply makeup so I would look good, like a lady like Mother. I did'nt apply the makeup, there were makeup artists there for me, so they make sure my hair is brushed correctly, the same for my eyebrow pencil, eyelash brush, talcom powder & lipstick. As I looked in the mirror, I looked perfect, a camraman said:

(Cameraman): "you're on in 10 minutes."

(Jane): "I'll be there."

Soon Were on the set. The cameraman gives the singnal.

(Tom Brokow): "Hello, This is Tom Brokaw."

(Chris Matthews): "And this ths is Chris Matthews."

(Keith Obermann): "And this is Kieth Obermann, and this is Hardball."

The theme is Beethoven's 9th Symphoney, 1st Impression.

(Tom Brokow): "Tonight, on Hardball, we're interviewing the daughter of the famous Peter Pan and Wendy Darling."

(Chris Matthews): "Pilot Officer Jane Pan, welcome to Hardball."

(Jane): "It sure nice to meet you three, my parents & I watched you back home in Neverland."

(Chris Matthews): " So Jane, Is it possible that you & your squadronmates will hit the krauts hard?"

(Jane):"Absolutely."

(Keith Obermann):" I heard that not only you & your parents are in the squadron, but so are the Lost Boys & two pop singers, Pink, & Hanna Montana, daughter of country singer, Billy Ray Cyrus, is it true?"

(Jane):" That is correct."

(Tom Brokaw): "I find it unique that two American pop stars are now British citizens and in the RAF."

(Jane): "That's because they loved British culture."

(Chris Matthews):" That include drinking tea."

(Jane):"Right again, Hanna especially loves Earl Grey much as my parents & I does."

(Chris Matthews): "I heard a rumor that your father's arch nemisis, Captain James T. Hook have negotiated a truce because of the Nazi threat, so your father had a way playing Hardball with him."

(Jane): " Yes, Hook hated Hitler and he promised to leave Neverland and make an honest living at War's end." (Keith Obermann): " Just make sure the truce is verified, I remember before the War that old codfish and your father had battled it out for 13 years since 1926, when your father cut off Hook's hand and tossed it to the crocodie on May 5."

More to come.

Please review, FAITH, TRUST & PIXIE DUST!


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25:_

_Pirates of World War II._

_Captain James T. Hook's POV._

_July, 10, 1943. Operation Husky, the assault on Sicily had begun, Together with the Royal Navy and the U.S. Navy we begun pounding the Sicilian coasts, We bombard the coast with our Long Tom cannon._

_(Captain Hook): "Look alive you swabs, we'll teach that bloodthirsty guttersnipe Adolph Shickelgruber a lesson he'll won't forget!"_

_My wife, Evelyln Townsend Hook and my first mate, Mr. Smee oeverlook on the operations._

_(Evelyln): "James, dear, will Peter Pan and my cousin, Wendy will gain a helping hand against the facisits?"_

_(Captain Hook): "I'm sure Evelyn dear, We'll keep our word with Pan that we'll maintain our alliance against Hitler & Mussolini." We were unaware that one of our crewmembers, the German-born Jack von Sparrow has turned Quisling and sent a coded message to the Enemy._

_Author's POV_

_Sicily, the same day, Hitler and Mussolini's Headquarters._

_(German Army lieutenant);"Mien Furhrer, a message, from agent, Jack von Sparrow."_

_Hitler read the message._

_(Hitler): "Execellent, this is perfect, Il Duce, the way the situation is being handled, we can lure Peter Pan and Captain Hook to their doom."_

_(Mussolini): "That's a good, O mighty Fuhrer."_

_(Hitler): "And Once we finish Pan and Hook ,we can rescue Evelyn Townsend and have her rejoin with us."._

_This chapter is for Utoches. More to come please review._


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26:_

_Hook got a surprise._

_Captain James T. Hook's POV_

_We been bombarding the Sicilian coast for 8 hours with our Long Tom cannon, even though we had to use 18__th__ Century weapons in a 20__th__ Century war, it's fortunate enough that we had some modern weapon from the Black Market in the Soviet Union behind Stalin's back, a move we pirates have the ability to do, since I'm both a pirate and a gentleman. I then order to cease fire, then gives my next order._

_(Captain Hook): "Smee, pipe up the crew, We're going a shore to find that monster, Adolph Schickelgruber."_

_(Smee): "Yes sir," then he began singing:"Oh, Here we go with another plan to try to capture Adolph Hitler, Captain Hook's a brilliant man, who always think of the perfect crime…but Adolph Hitler is much better."_

_(Captain Hook): "SMEE!" Mr. Smee stumbled and fall, but quickly got up._

_(Smee): "Sorry Captain."_

_We were getting ready to lower the longboat when the lookout on the crows nest shouts:_

_(Pirate): "Stukas ahoy!" that startled me._

_(Captain Hook):"What? ,clear away?"_

_(Pirate): "Eight points of the starboard stern!"_

_I look though with my spyglass, sure enough there were a lot of those gull-wing dive bombers, about 46 of them._

_(Captain Hook): "Odd Botkins, there's a whole lot of them." I then turned to my wife,:"Evelyn , better get below, so those blasted Jerries won't find you." She did went below, then I gave new orders,(Captain Hook): Man the Long Tom!" Our crew manned the Long Tom cannon, with cannonballs and powder, just as the Ju 87's began diving toward us. We were ready to open fire just as the first Stuka unleashed their bombs. The Long Tom fired, we missed, but then so was the Stuka their bombs landed three points off the bow. Another Stuka begins it's dive, the crew hastly load in another cannonball and add the powder just as the next Stuka open fire with it's machine guns, the bullets hit the deck in a line pattern. Cookskin was almost hit. As the Ju-87 Stuka pass over us, I shouted:_

_(Captain Hook): "You double-crossing Hun, Come out and fight like a man!"_

_We didn't know that word of the Nazi air attack on our galleon reached to Peter Pan , Wendy, Jane and the Lost Children. As the second Stuka leveled off , We aimed the Long Tom on the next Stuka diving toward us. I gave the order._

_(Captain Hook): "FIRE!" Mason lit the fuse and the cannon went off, the cannonball aimed right at the gull-winged vulture bearing the Luftwaffe markings and the twisted cross on it's tail. Unfortuatly the cannonball misses, the Stuka released it's bomb load. The 600-pounder barely miss us on the port bow._

_(Captain Hook): Phew!, that was too close, Smee, turn 30 degrees starboard."_

_(Smee): Aye Aye, Captain." Then he looked up "Captain, Look!" I turned my spyglass toward the starboard side and I saw Peter Pan's squadron of Spitfires appeared._

_(Captain Hook): "PAN?"_

_(Hannah Montana): "Stukas 34 degrees ."_

_(Peter Pan): All right chaps, we're going to give the Jerries their just desserts, Wendy ,you attack on the left flank, Jane ,you go on the right, don't break up the formation till I tell you to." The Spitfires split into two groups. The Nazis were too agast at Peter Pan's squadron approaching._

_(Stuka squadron leader):Actung, Spitfire!" Jane's group closed in on the Stuka as it leveled off, passing us, then opened fire. The first try missed, but as soon as she closes in further, she open fire again, the bullets hit the fuel tank, the left wing broke off as the fuel tank exploded. Then Jane made a barrel roll and closed in on a Ju-87, trying to attack us from the stern. She opened fire , Another direct hit, the Stuka exploded in a ball of fire._

_(Wendy): "Cor Blimey, Easier than hitting a barn door!"_

_(Cubby): " It's like shooting rats in a barrel!"_

_(Peter Pan) to Cubby:"You'll be in a barrel, if you don't watch out for the Messerschmitt 109 fighters."_

_Now it's Pan's turn to close in on the next Stuka dive bomber. He took careful aim and at the right moment open fire with his machine guns, the Stuka fuel tank exploded, and he gunned down the rear gunner. As the plane dives in flames the pilot cried to the dead rear gunner._

_(Stuka pilot): "Hans, Wake up!" he didn't watch where he's going and his Stuka collided with another Ju-87, both crashed in the water in two balls of fire. Finally the krauts had enough and scatted and retreated back to Sicily. Peter Pan had saved us. Peter's Spitfire dipped his wing in salute as he passed us, I gave the Royal Navy salute in return. The the disappeared in the clouds, I was relieved. Just then Starkey came from below.(Starkey):"What happened, Captain?" I looked at Starkey in bewilderment._

_(Captain Hook): "What happened ? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"_

_(Starkey): "I had to go."_

_(Captain Hook): pushing Starkey aside with his hook:"Yeah, We all had to go, Look alive, ye mangy dogs, lower the longboat and set your eye for that Nazi barbarian._

_More bto come please review._


End file.
